


An Obvious Explanation

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Red Shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones seeks an explanation for the indiscriminate killing of away team members on a new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obvious Explanation

Kirk paced, chin on his hand. Spock stood by patiently, a reassuring calm presence. They were waiting to hear Bones' assessment of the new lifeform they'd encountered – the one that had taken out most of the away team. Usually the security personnel took the hardest hit, but this creature had killed indiscriminately, starting with the science team. Kirk himself had subdued it after it had incapacitated several other crew members.

Finally, Bones looked up grimly from his examination table.

"What do we know about it?" Kirk asked. Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, Jim, this creature was colorblind."


End file.
